


Wounds Heal

by Moonlight_Talon



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Camp Counselors for the summer, Childhood Trauma?, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Makki, Most have their lives together, New campers, Putting the past behind, gwenvid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Talon/pseuds/Moonlight_Talon
Summary: After the last day at Camp Campbell, Max returns to the neglectful household he hoped to never return to. As the years pass by, he loses touch with the campers he spent his summer with until a certain happening causes them to reunite at Camp Campbell. Will this reunion be more than just a way to meet up with his childhood friends, will it be a way to help old wounds heal?





	1. The Last Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter how good or bad things are, they must come to an end, and Max's time at Camp Campbell was no different.

        It was a clear morning. The sun was almost at its highest not a single cloud over Lake Lilac. The lake itself was still, and the forests surrounding the lake were silent, apart from the sound of geese flying overhead. A chilly yet gentle breeze went through the forest, swaying the branches back and forth. It was unusually cold for this time of the year, especially with the sun shining high, and the strangest occurrence at the lake? The unusual calmness at Camp Campbell. It would be even more unsettling if it were not for the fact that it was the end of summer.

        The end of summer meant many things for the campers, one of which was the return to the mediocre lives they lived before setting foot in Camp Campbell. To Max, however, the end of summer meant returning to the home that was almost empty all the time.

        “Who knew that time flies by.” Max leaned up against his bed frame, watching Neil pack up his belongings in a khaki bag provided to all the campers.

        “One moment we were raising all sorts of havoc in the activities field, the next moment we are packing up and leaving.” Neil sighed as he put in his belongings. “It’s kind of sad.”

        “Well, summer wasn’t going to last forever.” Max tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. He shuffled his hands in his pocket as saw Neil finish packing up.

        “Done.” Neil now lifted his bag. “Shouldn’t you be packing Max?”

        Max rolled his bluish-green eyes and pulled out his khaki bag from under the bed. He opened said bag and shoved the only three possessions he had: Mr. Honeynuts, his coffee mug, and a disassembled BB-gun he had gotten from David when it had snowed.

        “Well, that was… quick.” Neil now awkwardly scratched the back of his head.”

        “I like to travel light.” Max simply stated, shrugging. “Let's get going.”

        The two boys now walked towards the mess hall, where all campers were to meet once they finished packing. It was a short and silent walk until they got into the mess hall, where the tables were arranged slightly different. At one table, Dolph, Ered, Harrison, and Nerris sat chatting about who knows what. At the table next to that one sat Preston, Space Kid, and Nurf. The table on the other side of the room had Nikki, who was trying to wave them down, and the last table next to her sat the platypus, just doing what it does.

        “Max! Neil!” Nikki called to her friends. “I saved a table for us!”

        “So Nik,” Max took a seat next to her, “what’s got you so excited?”

        “I overheard David talking to Gwen about some surprise!” Nikki almost jumped out of her seat.

        “A… surprise?” Neil chuckled nervously, raising an eyebrow.

        “Its probably going to be a speech by David about the lessons of friendship we learned,” Max rolled his eyes, “and it’ll probably end with David crying.”

        “Whatever it is, I hope it’s a fun surprise!” Nikki raised her arms, nearly falling off her seat.

        It wasn’t long before David walked in with Gwen, who was pushing a projector.

        “Good morning Campers!” David greeted everyone with his warm personality. “As you all know it’s the final day of camp, and I hope you all enjoyed your time at Camp Campbell.” David looked at everyone with a wide smile. “Now before you all part ways with us, Gwen and I put together a small slideshow of all the big moments and fun adventures we all shared here at our very own Camp Campbell!”

        “Hopefully it’ll be a good recap of your time here.” Gwen said, turning off the lights in the mess hall. It was only a moment before the slideshow began.

        The clip started with a title slide “Summer at Camp Campbell”. The slides then started spotlighting each camp and highlighted the big events of each camp activity, such as a play from Theater camp or when they sent Space Kid to the “moon”. The next set of images were from the “around the lake” events, such as the Camp Campbell Camporee, and even the Lilac Summer Social. Some moments managed to make the campers laugh, other moments made the camps cringe from how embarrassing some of the times they shared were.

        Max couldn’t help but smile and even let out a small chuckle when the adventures he and his friends participated in. Even though most of the time he was trying to ruin the fun of everyone else, the best times were when he decided to help everyone else, like the time he had reunited Camp Campbell after causing so much havoc across all of Camp Corps camps.

        _Oh man, this seems like forever ago._ Max thought to himself. _Four months gone by in the blink of an eye._

        Four months of adventures, activities, and much more compacted into five minutes of slideshow ended just like that.

        “Doesn’t that bring a tear to your eye.” David sniffled, holding back tears from the memories made. “Well, there’s only one last thing to do!”

        “One last thing?” Max raised an eyebrow.

        “Everyone outside!” David cheerily walked outside. For a moment no one moved.

        “David wants to take a group photo.” Gwen rolled her eyes as she pulled out a camera. “You know, for the memories.”

        There was a collective sigh at first, but the campers went to the front as a photo with the campers they endured everything this hellhole of a camp had to throw at them was an opportunity not to miss.

        All the campers stood next to the flagpole, David stood to the left of all of them while Gwen readied the camera.

        “Alright.” Gwen began as she tweaked the camera to make sure every camper was in sight. “Everyone ready?” When no one said a thing, she shrugged and clicked the button and walked fast to her position.

        “Say, Campe Diem!” David's eyes lit up as the camera took its shot.

        All the campers did their own unique pose and said “Campe Diem”. Max however simply had a grin on his face and had his arms around his friends, Nikki and Neil, and just like that, that moment was immortalized.

        It wasn’t before long that the sound of an engine drew closer and closer until it stopped in front of the mess hall. The bus door opened to reveal the Quartermaster at the wheel.

        “Bus is here.” Quartermaster stoically said while looking out of the bus door.

        “Now that the bus is here its time to leave.” David was tearing up again. “David you told yourself you wouldn’t cry.”

        “God David you make this any more emotional and I might just puke.” Max proceeded to cross his arms and look away.

        “Group hug!” David shouted as he dragged Gwen in, who looked mildly annoyed at first. It took a second before the campers joined in. Max sighed and eventually joined in. “Alright campers.” David wiped his tears away. Get your stuff on the bust before I start to cry again.”

        Each camper gathered their things and loaded onto the bus, preparing for the long ride ahead of them. Max waited right next to the bus door, watching as all the campers loaded in.

        “Come on Max.” Neil stopped right at the bus door. “Can't keep everyone else waiting.”

        “Save a seat for me.” He looked at Neil and Nikki. “I gotta do something quick.”

        “Will do!” Nikki enthusiastically pushed Neil into the bus. “That seat won’t save itself, Neil!”

        Max walked towards the two counselors who oversaw them all summer. “Gwen, David!” He called to them.

        “Max? What is it?” Gwen put her hands on her hips.

        “Well… I just wanted to say… thank you for making the summer at Camp Campbell great.”

        “It was no problem Max, its just a part of the job.” David modestly told him. “I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself. Maybe you’ll consider spending another summer here at Camp Campbell?”

“Don’t push it David.” Max chuckled as he walked towards the bus. “Goodbye.” Max Waved as the bus doors closed behind him. The bus began to move and drive away from camp.

        Max sighed, looking around the bus. Both Nikki and Neil waved to him. Slowly, Max walked towards the open seat that his friends had saved him.

        “So what do you plan on doing once you’re on the outside?” Nikki asked excitedly.

        “I don’t know about you two, but I think I’m long overdue some computer time at home.” Neil confidently told them. “Probably do more coding before we get trapped in public school.”

        “Honestly?” Max looked at the both of them. “I thought the camp would’ve killed us before the summer ended.”

        “I’m thinking about exploring that forest behind my moms places a bit more.” Nikki smiled at the thought of nature. “Maybe I’ll become a wolf mama!”

        “That sounds… fun.” Neil turned to look out the bus window, seeing the trees pass by.

        “It's not going to be the same without you two by my side!” Nikki sighed now, looking slightly sad now, remembering how she would not have her friends by her side in her newer adventures.

        “Yeah…” Max sighed. _We haven’t officially parted yet and I’m already missing them_. Max closed his eyes. _Going back to an empty house is going to be hard to get used to…_

        “Oh yeah, I almost forgot!” Nikki's voice was filled with the usual excitement it had.

        “Almost forgot wh-“ Neil asked only to be hushed by Nikki.

        “Close your eyes!” Nikki asked, digging through her bag.

        “Why?” Max asked, trying to see what Nikki was reaching for.

        “Just close them!” Nikki's eyes lit up. “Aha there you are!”

        “Fine, fine.” Max closed his eyes.

        “Now both of you put your hands out.”

        “Nikki I hope this isn’t some last prank you have in store for us.” Neil calmly told her.

        Max simply put his hand out and hoped for the best. Luckily for him, all he felt was a light item placed into his hand.

        “Now open!” Nikki voice could barely contain her excitement.

        They both opened their eyes to see what Nikki had given them. To their surprise it was a handmade necklace, the actual necklace was just a thick line of black string, but what it was attached to was a small wooden carving of a platypus.

        “Voilà!” Nikki put her arms out. “What do you think?”

        “The craftsmanship is remarkable!” Neil looked at the small wooden platypus.

        “I gotta hand it to you, Nikki, this is pretty good.” Max complimented the gift.

        “You would not believe the amount of time I put into it.” Nikki looked at them. “I asked Dolph for help to teach me a bit about wood carving.” She smiled. “At one point Dolph just kept on repeating the number nine, not too sure why.” She chuckled, now looking at hers. “They’ll remind you that we’ll always be friends no matter where we are!”

        “Thanks, Nikki.” Max smiled as he held put on the necklace.

…

        Max didn’t know when he dozed off, but when he woke up he could feel someone resting on him. He turned to see Nikki's head resting on his shoulder. He grinned before the bus came to a halt.

        “Time for you kids to leave.” The Quartermaster simply said as he opened the bus doors.

        “Hey, Nikki.” Max nudged his sleepy friend.

        “Huh?” She groggily got up. “When did you become my tent buddy?”

        “We aren’t at the camp anymore, we got to get off the bus.” Neil yawned, then picked up his stuff.

        “Exactly.” Max agreed with Neil, though he wishes he did not have to leave. His heart was heavy now that he had to see his friends’ part. “Well, I guess this is goodbye.”

        “Even though you were an asshole all the time, I’ll miss you, bro.” Neil put his fist out, and Max followed up with a fist bump.

        “Take care of yourself.” Max grinned. “You too Nikki.”

        “I'll miss you both.” She first hugged Max, then Neil.

        Once they got off the bus, they were met with the cold breeze of late summer-early autumn. The sun was setting in the distance and all the campers met up with some form of family. In the distance, Max could see a taxi driver with a sign that just had “MAX” in bold black letters.

        “Figures my parents couldn’t even be bothers to pick me up.” Max shook his head and sighed, slowly walking to the taxi.

        “You Max?” The cab driver said coldly, looking down at the sign to be sure he got the name right.

        “That’s me.” Max looked at the sign. “Couldn’t even be bothered to write my full name either.” He turned back to see each camper return to their dysfunctional yet somewhat loving families. Though he wished he didn’t, he couldn’t help but envy all of them. He opened the back door of the taxicab and got in.

        That was the last time Max saw the people who he cared about for a long time.


	2. The Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around ten years have passed since Max last saw those he cared about at Camp Campbell. He goes day-by-day, discontented by what his current life situation has to offer, that is until a letter addressed to him arrives in the mail.

     The late morning sun peered through the slightly-opened curtains, shining on Max's face. At first, he tried to pay no mind to it, but soon enough he became fed up with the sun in his eyes. With a grunt, he turned to face away from the window, but his plan to sleep in was foiled. Slowly opening his eyes, his eyes moved to the analog clock on the nightstand.

        “Eleven-thirty?” Max groggily read the clock. “It's too early for this shit.” He groaned slowly rising from the comfort of his bed.

        Once out of his bed he stretched, yawning while doing so. _This place is a fucking mess_. Looking down at the ground, there were jeans, shorts, shirts, and undergarments practically carpeting the rooms wooden floor. _I’ll get to it later_. He shrugged, now walking around his bed toward the window. He opened the curtains, the light from the outside lighting up his once dark room. From his room window, he could see the neighborhood road and the occasional car drive by. He could hear the birds chirping, dogs barking at whatever caught their attention.

        “Whelp, time to get ready for another miserable day.” Max coldly told himself, scratching the back of his head.

        Navigating through the mess in his room, he eventually got to the nightstand. On said nightstand were his clock, a lamp, his favorite necklace, and a framed photo taken on the last day at Camp Campbell.

        Picking up the photo he saw himself and the friends he had made. _Time has gone by._ Max thought to himself, reminiscing about the good times he had when he was younger. Of course, when he remembered his time at Camp Campbell, it always brought him back to the day when the good times ended. He was reminded about how his parents didn’t pick him up and had a taxi driver pick him up, or how when he got to the house, not a single car was in the driveway, or not a single light in the house was on. His parents were not even home that night, but they were “polite” enough to leave just a simple typed out note on the door telling him where the house keys were. He remembered that after the school year was done he received that photo in the mail, with a letter from David and Gwen wondering if he would be returning. The one time Max asked that his parents do something for his sake, they acted as if they knew best and denied him the chance to be happy.

        Max put the photo down and picked up his necklace, the same necklace that Nikki had given him so many years ago. He wore it all the time as it was a constant reminder of the friends he had made, and the black string had been replaced with a more sturdier fabric band. Little bits of the wooden platypus were crazy glued back together, and Max even took the time to apply a layer of varnish. Once it hung loosely from his neck he smiled. _Where it belongs._

        He walked out of his room and made his way to the kitchen. On his way to the kitchen, he quickly peered into his parents’ room. It was empty as it usually was, the bed tidy and the cabinets inside collecting dust. _Figures that they aren’t here._ In the hallway that connected to the kitchen, he could see the photos he had hung up over the years. The first photo was of him sometime in middle school, it might’ve been a formal event because he was wearing a dark blue shirt that was tucked in. _Probably wasn’t that important if I can’t remember it_. He shrugged looking at the next photo, which was his senior photo. He was in a tuxedo, or the cut out of the top portion, as all the seniors were forced to take a photo like that, and the final photo was his graduation portrait. He was in his cap and gown, holding his high school diploma. _High school wasn’t that bad._ He smirked, remembering how he became somewhat-popular due to his house always being a hotspot to throw parties and willingness to host. He had even graduated with honors in a final attempt to get some form of praise from his parents, which of course went unnoticed. The one thing that remained constant throughout each set of the photos was the absence of his parents. His parents were only home for three-to-four days at a time before disappearing for months on end. Max didn’t exactly know what they did, but they worked together and whenever he did see them, they were dressed in formal clothing, and whatever they did paid much better than whatever they used to do.

        He continued until he was in the kitchen, immediately noticing a note on the table. He sighed and picked it up, looking at the formal print, typed out and printed. Rolling his eyes, he read the note out loud.

        “To Max. We won’t be home for another two to four months, keep the house clean.” His eyes now looked at the bottom of the page. “P.S. We have allocated funds for your basic subsistence.” Max crumpled up the note and tossed it into the bin. “Should I even be surprised anymore.” He told himself in a controlled frustration as prepared his morning coffee. Pressing the button to start the coffee brewing, he figured he’d check for mail.

        He walked out of the kitchen to the front door, on the floor was the day's mail. Picking up each envelope, he walked back to the kitchen, quickly skimming through the letters received. “Junk… junk… junk…” He put the mail addressed to “Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell” into the recently emptied box that stored all his parent's mail. After a few minutes, he had finally reached his mail, three envelopes. The first one was from the local community college, the second was from the state, and the third was addressed to him, but with nothing more. Before he began to open the letters, the coffee machine beeped. He got his favorite coffee mug that had the “NOPE” decal. It was faded due to being used and washed almost every day, but the mug itself was still in great condition. He grabbed the pot and poured the near black liquid.

        “Now let's see here.” He told himself as he sipped on his coffee. He opened the envelope from the community college and read it. “Dear me, congratulations on your academic achievement for the spring semester at Sleepy Peak Community College. You will be recognized on the dean's list.” Max rolled his eyes as he crumpled up the letter. “Whatever.”

        The next envelope was from the state driving administration. He opened it and he could see it had his new license. “Sweet.” Max smirked as he observed the card. Putting it down, he picked up the last envelope.

        The last envelope was strange as it was only addressed to him as “Max”. What was even more strange was that the envelope was a shade of light green outlined with dark green, sealed with a pine tree wax seal. Curiosity gripped him as he wondered who sent it. Quickly opening it, he saw huge golden letters written in cursive reading “R.S.V.P”. His interest was now fully piqued. Taking out the card, he opened it and began to read.

        “We would be greatly honored if you could attend the union of…” Max's eyes widened when he saw the names, and he was left breathless. “The union of David Sycamore and Gwendolyn Cooper.” He took a sip from his mug and continued to read the invitation. “If you are able to attend, please call the number below.” He looked down and saw the number to call right above the address of where the wedding would take place, which was Camp Campbell. Putting the invitation down, he leaned back in his chair, in a state of overwhelming awe.

        _I haven’t talked to anyone from camp since I was ten, and they still remember me?_ He picked up the invitation again, to be certain it was an invitation to the wedding of David and Gwen. He reread it as he walked back to his room. Once in his room, he opened the first drawer and saw his phone. He unlocked and put the number listed, and looked at the call button. _I wonder why they’d invite me out of all people._ He chuckled, remembering how he used to raise hell almost every other day back in the day. _Only one way to find out._ He pressed it, waiting for someone on the other end to pick up.

        He waited as the call tone made its sound. It was a moment before someone picked up.

        “Hello, this is the number for Camp Campbell, this is David speaking.” The warm and familiar voice spoke. “Who might I be speaking with?”

        “Hey David, its…” He took a deep breath before giving his name. “It's Max.”

        “Max?” Davids seemed to be in awe before its enthusiastic liveliness returned. “It's so wonderful to get a call from you!” His old Camp Counselors’ voice had barely changed from when he last spoke to him. “How have you been, gosh you must be twenty by now!”

     “I'm doing fine, and I turned twenty-one like two months ago.” Max simply told him. “I'm calling because I got a strange invitation? If I’m reading this right, you and Gwen are getting hitched?” He humorously told David whilst picking up the invitation.

     “Ah yes!” David laughed before gasping. “Since you’re calling does that mean you’ll be attending?”

     “I’ll be there if you let me speak to Gwen for a moment.” Max rolled his eyes, a smirk growing on his face.

     “One moment!” He could hear David put the phone down and went to the door. “Hey, Gwen! Max is on the phone!” Davids footsteps could be heard before the phone was picked up. “She’ll be here shortly.”

     “So you’re telling me Max is on the phone?” The sound of Gwen’s voice got closer. “How are you doing you little asshole?” Gwen chuckled.

     “Language honey.” Davids told his fiancé playfully.

     “I'm doing fine, its been forever since we spoke.” Max chuckled, his hand over his necklace. “Did David propose to you or did you propose to David.”

     “David proposed, you’ll get the details at the wedding.” Gwen laughed. “Since you got the invitation, are you going to be here for the wedding?”

     “The semester finished not too long ago.” Max smiled, looking at the date the wedding is supposed to be happening. “Count me in.”


	3. The Wedding Pt.I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having accepted the invitation to the wedding, Max attends the wedding, hoping to see familiar faces.

     After four hours of driving in a beat-up sedan, Max arrived at Camp Campbell. The camp itself was not as far as he originally thought, as he remembered it being a much longer trip when he had first arrived. He left his house around 8:30 am in the morning, wearing a two-piece suit with a red tie, bringing a spare change of clothes for the unknowable mayhem that may ensue, and a gift. The gift was a shot in the dark, a bonsai tree he had purchased the day before, as if David loved nature as much as he did when he went to camp, the gift would suffice. _A small tree is just as much nature as a big one, right?_ Max thought, driving through the dirt-path entrance.

     Once he parked his pitiful excuse of a car next to the mess hall, he checked his watch that he nicked from his fathers’ room. _1:30 pm… I’m a tad bit early._ He double-checked the invitation and confirmed the wedding was to begin at 2:00 pm. Shrugging, he got out of the car and got what he brought out of the car. Almost instantly, he noticed some big changes with the camp. For starters, the mess hall was larger, and the Quartermasters shop was now a Quartermaster Shack.

     Heading into the refurbished mess hall, he could see many round tables with white tablecloths, plates and silverware set out in a fashionable manner, and vases with red and white roses in the center of each table. A square table next to the entrance he walked into had a sign reading “Please place gifts here!” On said table were a variety of gifts ranging from cards all the way to a handmade wooden cradle.

     “Welcome to Camp Campbell!” A cheerful voice behind him piped up as he put his gift on the table, nearly causing him to drop it. “Which one of our former campers might you be?”

     “You know me.” Max turned around to see his former counselor. “He David.”

     “Max!” David now hugged him. Max didn’t resist the hug but didn’t embrace him either. “It's so great to see you again!”

     Max took a moment to observe David, noticing that his counselor was still a tad bit taller than he was despite having grown to 5ft 10in. David was wearing a white suit coat, a black bowtie, with black dress pants, and a rose boutineer.

     "Wheres Gwen?" Max asked, noticing that his old counselor and Davids bride was nowhere in sight.

     "Shes probably still getting ready." David simply said. "I can't see her yet, its bad luck to before the ceremony."

     "If you say so." Max shrugged before looking around. “So, when’d you renovate the mess?” He asked, looking at the completely redesigned and spacious interior of the building.

     “A couple of years back.” David put his hands on his hips as he looked around. “We used the money from the generous donation we had received from Camp Corp. to make Camp Campbell a better place to spend the summer.”

     “I remember that.” Max chuckled as he reminisced about how he, David, and Cameron Campbell ran around disrupting Camp Corp. locations until they reopened Camp Campbell. “Anyone else here?”

     “Oh yes!” David smiled before hearing a crash in the background. “I think I need to tend to this, but the others are by the cabins!” David proceeded to rush over to wherever the sound was.

 _By the cabins_. Max thought to himself. _Maybe where the tents used to be?_ He began to walk towards the exit before the doors opened to reveal a 6ft tall person with a familiar poof and an ever more familiar face.

     “Hey, Max!” The person now waved while walking towards him. “It's me, ‘Space Kid’.” He said with a large grin on his face, wearing khaki pants and a cyan dress shirt.

     “Space Kid.” Max looked at him. “How’s it hanging?” There was a hint of awkwardness, as he remembered how he used Space Kid on various occasions to his advantage.

     “Everything’s going well.” He looked at Max. “I managed to get an internship at NASA because, you know, my grandfather was Neil Armstrong.” He looked around once again. “Spread the word that Armstrong’s here!”

     “Alright?” Max scratched the back of his head as Armstrong walked away. _Hasn’t changed one bit._

     As he walked to where the tents used to be, there were three medium sized cabins and one shed, presumably used for storage, and in the center of it all was a bonfire pit. Next to one of the cabins was a picnic table, and there sat four individuals. One of them, a tall, broad-shouldered ginger, pointed at him.

     “Is that Max I see?” The well-dressed ginger with his hair combed back called out with a gruff voice.

     “The one and only.” Max presented himself to the group, fairly certain of the identity of each of them. Looking back at the ginger with the horseshoe mustache he spoke. “Nurf I presume?”

     “The one and only.” He chuckled looking at the others.

     “Max at David’s wedding?” The thin figure next to Nurf feigned shock and awe. “A twist I would’ve never seen!” The one he assumed to be Preston now took an exaggerated pose of surprise.

     “Still the same drama loser after all these years huh?” Max smirked, lightly punching his shoulder.

     “Hey Max.” Sitting opposite to Preston was who he assumed to be Nerris. She wore glasses, had curly but short reddish-brown hair, and freckles all over her face. “Long time no see!”

     Beside her was a man with unkempt brown hair and a five ‘o’clock shave. He wore a red dress shirt with a black vest over it. “Nice to see you again.” He gave a simple nod. He could tell this was Harrison.

     “So, what have you four been up to these last few years?” Max asked, taking a seat next to Nerris at the table.

     There was a moment of silence, as it seemed that no one wanted to speak first, but then Nurf began.

     “Well after my time at behavioral correction camp here at Camp Campbell I took an interest in law enforcement.” He reached into his back pocket and put something on the table. “I applied to the Sleep Peak Police Academy and now I’m a police officer.”

     “Well congratulations! Would’ve never expected it.” Max nodded, surprised that the camper who he’d sooner expect to see behind bars than putting people behind bars.

     “You’re telling me!” Preston chuckled, putting his arm on Nurf’s shoulder. “I came home for spring break, got proper soused with a few of my colleagues and old drama club friends, and we apparently… got too rowdy…” Preston began to turn red as if the story he was telling was embarrassing.

     “Then what?” Harrison leaned in, practically on the edge of his seat like the rest of them.

     “Officer Nurfington on the scene!” Nurf broke out into laughter, smacking Preston’s back hard. “You were so far gone you tried to make out with me when I told the bartender who I was!”

     “No fucking way!” Max, along with the others, burst out into a fit of laughter. “Unbelievable.”

     “What were the odds!” Nerris giggled while Harrison had his head on the table, dying of laughter.

     “I got the entire thing on my body cam footage, I have to ask The Captain if I can have it.” Nurf wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

     “I…well…” Preston stammered while blushing furiously. “Nerris what have you been up to!” His question came out as a shout, possibly to move the conversation along.

     “Well I've been working on getting a degree in video game design.” She said proudly. “I've also been trying to get an internship at one of the studios, big or small.” She sighed now. “Hopefully what I sent them is what they want.”

     “They’d be fools to reject your application.” Harrison smiled as he patted her back. “It definitely enough to spice up the gaming industry.”

     “What about you Harrison?” Nurf looked at the camp illusionist. “Surely you’ve been up to a lot.”

     “Not really.” He sighed. “For the past two years I’ve been roommates with Nerris.” Harrison looked down at the table now. “I don’t really want to talk about before that.”

     “Roomies with Nerris huh?” Max turned his head to the two, a devilish grin on his face. “You two together but keeping it on the down low?”

     “Nope. Just roommates.” His face got slightly red. Nerris punched Max’s arm, clearly flustered.

     “Hey, I’m just teasing.” Max chuckled, rubbing the spot where Nerris hit. “Well it's my turn, I’ve been going to Sleepy Peak Community College, a stepping stone to somewhere farther and hopefully better.”

     The four nodded, silently agreeing that Max had a plan for success set up. When things fell silent Max got up.

     “I'm going to see if more of the old crew showed up.” He dusted off his pants of any debris from the table. “Oh, and Space Kid told me to tell y’all that ‘Armstrong is here’. See you guys around.”

     Now walking back towards the mess hall, he noticed a familiar brown fro on top of a lanky body. _Is that Neil?_ He questioned himself as he walked up to him. Before the individual could get into the mess, Max called out to him.

     “Yo Neil, that you?”

     The lanky figure turned around at the calling of his name. He wore a full brown suit with elbow pads. The tie was a plaid red and black and when when this person had caught sight of Max, his eyes widened.

     “By tesla’s coils… Max is that you?”

     “Who else would it be you asshole.” Max jokingly sneered at his old buddy.

     “Well don’t just stand there, come here you son of a bitch.” A smile grew wide at the sight of his old friend. Neil walked towards him, arms opened for a hug.

     Max returned the same courtesy, giving and receiving many pats on the back for the time past.

     “Its been too long man.” Max tried to hide his joy but failed to do so.

     “I know.” Neil finally pulled away from the hug, and so did Max. “I didn’t know David invited you here.”

     “I'm not the only one!” Max told him, a smirk on his face. “Nerris, Harrison, Preston, Nurf, and other Neil are here, I can take you to where I saw some of them right now”

     “One moment… where’d she go?” Neil looked around, then peered into the mess. “Aha! There you are beautiful.” Neil held the door open for a lady in a vibrant red dress, her golden blonde hair in a bun.

     “Thank you, sweetheart.” She giggled, kissing Neil on the cheek.

     “Oh Max, you remember—”

     “You got with Tabii!” Max’s astonished voice was matched by his awestruck expression.

     “Yeah… we went to the same high school, and she was sooooo persistent.” He chuckled nervously. “She paid me to be her tutor for a good while actually.”

     “Hiya Max!” She dipped her head as a greeting. “I see you found my devilishly handsome boyfriend.” Tabii had certainly grown up, her face lightly freckled and gone was the black eyepatch she donned all the time, replaced with an eye prosthesis.

     “How long have you two been together?” Max asked, regaining himself from his initial shock.

     “Since the end of junior year.” He looked at her while she wrapped her arm around his. “We won the ‘Cutest Couple’ superlative in the yearbook.”

     “Don’t forget Prom King and Queeeen!” She added with a sing-song voice.

     “Well, that’s... good for you two.” He grinned, patting Neil’s shoulder.

     “Maybe we’ll be married one day and have our own family soon enough.” Tabii was now grinning like the Cheshire cat. “Right Neil?”

     “We’ll talk more about it once I get my bachelor’s in chemistry babe.” He kissed her on the forehead due to their height difference.

     “I'll hold you to that love.” Tabii giggled again.

     Before Max could cut in on Neil and Tabii, the loud roar of a motorcycle engine beat him to it. Turning around he could see two people get off the motorcycle. Both took off their helmets and rested them on the vehicle.

     The one who wore matching studded leather gloves and jacket, along with dark blue denim jeans and leather boots had a side-cut haircut with an all too familiar magenta streak. The other wore an olive drab dress suit with black pants and shined dress shoes. Once the helmet was removed, he could see the well-kept and almost unchanged undercut hairstyle, matched with a pristine handlebar mustache.

     “Is that Ered and Dolph?” Neil looked over, squinting as they got closer.

     “Man, Gwen and David really fixed up this place.” Ered looked at the renovated mess hall.

     “Mhm! Much improvement over the years!” Dolphs German accent was as strong as ever. Looking over, he noticed them. “Oh! Is that Max und Neil?”

     “Hey dude! Nerd dude.” Ered finger-gunned at them. “How have you been hanging since camp?”

     “Just trying to get my Bachelors.” Neil shrugged. “What have you two been up to?”

     “After I graduated high school, mein father was station back in Germany.” Dolphs smile widened. “I went with him and started going to the most wunderbar art college in Vienna!”

     “That’s great Dolph!” Neil patted his shoulder, while Max simply nodded in agreement. “And you Ered?”

     “I’ve been traveling around.” She nodded. “This year I was traveling around Europe to see the sights ya know?”

     “Is that why you and Dolph were riding together?” Max decided to point out their arrival together.

     “Funny story about that.” She crossed her arms. “I had stopped to get a coffee from one of those coffee houses in Vienna when an artist said he might’ve found his muse.” She chuckled. “He wanted to make a portrait of me in front of the coffee house, which I accepted. Once I finished, it was so detailed, almost like he photographed that moment, and when I asked how much I owed, He told me it was a gift for his old friend.”

     “She didn’t recognize mein face because of ze glorious stache!” He stroked his facial hair now. “We spent around two weeks together before ze Millers called about ze invitation.”

     “We’re stateside for the next two weeks,” Ered told them, “Dolph is sleeping on the couch while we’re here.”

     “Ze Millers are men of high caliber!” He exclaimed with a smile.

     “Any of the others here?” Ered asked, looking around.

     “They’re by where the tents used to be.” Max looked in the direction of the cabins.

     “Max we’ll talk later then.” Neil walked away with the small group.

     Max simply waved as they walked away. _So far that’s almost everyone._ He thought to himself, turning back to the mess hall once his friends were out of sight. He pulled out the necklace from under his dress shirt. _I wonder if she decided to come?_ Entering the mess hall, he could see a small group congratulating David. Out of the five, he recognized Armstrong, and only one other really stood out and caught his eye.

     Her hair was long, and a beautiful shade of blue-green. She turned around wearing a stylish-yet-fierce black slit dress. It was nothing over the top, but elegant nevertheless. She turned around and his turquoise eyes met with her bright pink eyes. She began to walk towards him and gracefully navigated towards him. Once she right in front of him, a smile grew on her face as she recognized him.

     “Hello Max.”


	4. The Wedding Pt. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After catching up with all of the campers which he attended camp with ten years ago, the wedding can finally begin.

     “It has been a while Nikki.” Max smiled as he opened his arms for a hug. Not a second after he opened his arms, Nikki practically flung herself at him, nearly toppling the two of them to the ground.

     “I didn’t expect to see you here!” She exclaimed as she looked at him, still in his embrace. “How have you been? Doing big things? Life treating you well?”

     “Well, nope, and I’m getting by.” He quickly answered her questions. “Its strange to be back here like… like its surreal to see the gang after so long.”

     “Aww, feeling nostalgic?” She teased, flicking his nose before breaking free from the hug. “Don’t tell me the years away from camp you’ve grown soft!”

     “I haven’t grown soft!” He defended himself, smile on his face. “Sure, the years have gone by, but I have not softened up.” Putting his hands on his hips, he chuckled. “I would’ve never expected you to be wearing a dress!”

     “Yeah… not my first choice of clothing.” She rubbed the back of her head now. “If I could’ve, I would’ve worn something that allows me to move around faster.” She groaned as she pointed at the black flats she wore. “These do _not_ allow me to run.”

     “Have to admit though, you look wonderful.” He complimented her overall beauty.

     “Oh! Umm…” A light shade of red slowly appeared on her checks, probably because Max and flattery never went hand in hand. “You look dashing as well?” She nervously replied, soon playfully punching his shoulder.

     “So, anyone else David invite that we knew?” Max asked, knowing he had met up with all of the former Camp Campbell campers.

     “I saw a few.” Nikki said as she walked away. “If you follow me, I can tell you who.”

     “Lead the way.” Max replied, catching up to walk beside her.

     A short walk later, they were with the small group around David.

     “So you’ve already met S.K.,” At the mention of his name, he waved over to them,“pish and posh next to him are Sasha and Erin.” Nikki’s gaze landed on the two ladies, a small amount of hostility could be felt.

     “Hello Max.” Sasha greeted him with a dainty bow. She wore a black dress with a white floral pattern.

     “Wonderful to see you here.” Erin simply waved at him. She wore a dress almost identical to Sasha’s but dress itself was white with a black floral pattern.

     “Buzzcut here is Pikemen.” Nikki pointed to a man in a military uniform.

     “Corporal Edward Pikemen.” He put his hand out, his cover tucked lightly in his other hand. “United States Marine Corps.”

     “Hi again?” Max put his hand out, to be met with an iron-gripped handshake, barely managing to hide the pain he was in. Once the handshake was over, he exhaled, remembering the times Pikemen had tried to annex Camp Campbell and all its campers into the Wood Scouts.

     “Ah Max, you’re back!” David’s enthusiastically walked over to him. “Its almost time to start the ceremony!”

     “And you want me to get the others?”

     “Exactly!” David cheerfully replied. “Just send them to the amphitheater, everything’s already set up!”

     “Will do.” Max simply put his thumb up as the energetic groom rushed passed him. He now turned to Nikki. “You want to tag along?”

     “Sure.” She smiled, walking alongside him.

     As they both exited the mess hall, Max took this short walk as a chance to ask her questions.

     “So… what have you been up to all these years?”

     “Nothing much, just a few courses here and there.” She simply said. “Probably not as interesting as what you’ve probably been up to.”

     “What do you think I’ve been doing these last few years?” He looked at her.

     “I dunno, running an illegal gambling ring? Maybe a bit of disturbing the social order here and there?”

     “Well I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’ve been quite busy with classes to have fun like that.” He simply shrugged. “I want to do something in law.”

     “Straightened yourself out after camp? I certainly never saw you as one to be interested in law.” She asked, somewhat puzzled by his interest in law. After all, he was one of the biggest trouble-makers from camp, with Nikki and Neil every step along the way.

     “I didn’t either, but I got interested sometime along the way.” Max told a half-truth.

     He certainly hadn’t straightened himself completely after his time at Camp Campbell had ended, and his interest in law didn’t just come on a whim, rather it was a path he had to think days and nights about. _Years of living in a house where your parents are almost never around, and when they are, barely acknowledge you._ He could feel tension in his upper back as he continued to think about the years of neglect.

     “Max? You O.K.?” Nikki asked, he hadn’t realized he stopped walking.

     “Uh… yeah? Just remembering the many adventures we had here.” He lied once again.

     “I feel that.” She smiled, seemingly believing his lie. “Good times.”

     They continued to walk in silence until the former campers were in sight.

     “Ooooo look!” She excitedly pointed at the larger group huddled by the bonfire pit.

     “Yo, we have a message from David.” He raised his voice, getting the attention of his peers.

     “Wedding is about to start!” Nikki announced cheerfully. “He said the ceremony is happening by the amphitheater!” Nikki’s eyes practically glowed with joy.

     There was a collective murmur of agreement, and the lot of them got up from around the bonfire pit and began to head towards the amphitheater.

     “Nikki!” Neil, with Tabii tightly clung to him approached the two of them. “Long time no see!”

     “Neil and Tabii!” Nikki hugged the two of them. “Still the cutest couple at Lilac High!”

     “I know riiight.” Tabii got even closer to Neil, looking up at him.

     “You guys went to the same high school?” Max asked, wondering if his friends had the luck be close by.

     “Nope. I saw Tabii’s post on IG way back when.” She looked at Max. “Its not like one of those cartoons where your best friends live close to each other and have all their adventures throughout the entirety of their lives.” She rolled her eyes with a wide smile.

     “Wouldn’t that be cool.” Neil chuckled, now walking in the direction of the amphitheater.

     “Come on Max!” Nikki grabbed his arm, beginning to pull him. “If we don’t hurry, all the good seats will be gone!”

     “Yeah, yeah.” Max began to walk with Nikki, who was still tugging his suit sleeve.

     The group of alumni campers got to the site of where the ceremony was to be held. There were many white folding chairs set out, some filled with strangers, probably friends from the town that David used to frequently visit. The first row was reserved for family, which was practically empty. The next two rows were for the alumni campers, and the remaining rows were for friends of the families. There couldn’t have been more than forty seats set out.

     On the stage was a piano, with the Quartermaster as the pianist. The Quartermaster himself looked the same as he did when Max was a camper, and wore the same clothing as he always did, with a red bowtie. Next to the piano was the alter, with the officiant standing behind the podium, and in front of the podium was David, standing there, probably taking in this momentous day.

     “This row!” Nikki pointed at the third row from the front, taking a seat at the first seat in said row. “It’s close enough so we can hear everything, but far enough so we’d be in the middle!”

     Max simply went along with what Nikki said, and took a seat next to her. Next to him sat Neil and his girlfriend.

     “Still quite the shock that David is getting married.” Neil said, nudging his shoulder.

     “Its even more shocking that Gwen accepted his proposal.” Max chuckled.

     “Shush!” Nikki whispered excitedly. “There she comes!”

     Turning back, he could see Gwen, her face covered by a veil, standing next to a balding man in a grey suit who he could only assume to be her father. The Quartermaster began to play the wedding tune. Everyone rose, and shortly after that, the two walked down the aisle. As she got closer, Max could notice small golden flowers embroidered into the wedding gown. Once the two of them got up to the podium, the officiant began to speak.

     “Please be seated.” The officiant announced, everyone taking their seats. “We all have the great honor and privilege to celebrate the relationship of David Sycamore and Gwendolyn Cooper.” The officiant paused, giving a warm smile to them both. “Today we are not just friends and certainly not just wedding guests, no, for every one of you have played an important role in their lives.” The officiant now turned to Gwens father “As the father of the bride, are you ready to give Gwendolyn away in marriage to this man?”

     “I am.” He announced, voice deep but raspy. He proceeded to hug Gwen, and then take his seat in the front row, which was noticeably empty.

     “Marriage is the first and most important step in your lives. With this step, the two of you will start a life where you will not have to face your problems alone, whether those problems are paying the bills are the end of the month to running a summer camp together.”

     There was a collective chuckle from the crowd. Max himself grinned with amusement, remembering how his group raised hell at camp.

     “Gwendolyn and David, though your love for one another your love for each other is clear, it is time for the vows, the promises that speak straight from the heart.” The officiant looked at Gwen. “By tradition, the bride makes her vows first.”

     “Where do I begin?” Gwen nervously chuckled, her purple eyes staring into David’s. “It’s been ten years since I first met you, ten years of working here at Camp Campbell every summer, in those ten years, five years of us. Despite all my flaws and all of those times I tried to push you away, you always found some way to help me, when I felt lost, you had the map, and despite all the trouble I might have brought, you have stayed by my side through thick and thin.” Her voice quivered with joy, and David’s face got red. “I promise to stand by your side through success and through failure, to be the shoulder for you to cry on, and to be the one who can help you find respite from any and all issues that might plague you.”

     After a moment, David cleared his throat, and wiped a tear from his eye. “Gosh, that was beautiful, I don’t know if my vows will top yours.” He chuckled, his green eyes starting directly into hers. “Gwen, you are my better half. From being my C.B.F.L and to being the love of my life, these ten years that we have known each other has been the best thing that could’ve happened to me. I promise to love and cherish you every day, to be the one you can confide in, and to be the one whose embrace can help brighten up your world.”

     Once their vows had been completed, the officiant pulled out a small red pillow from the podium, on the podium were two identical rings. Both rings were gold with a thin silver band in the middle.

     “It is time for David and Gwendolyn to exchange rings, a symbol of their commitment for one another.” He now looked at groom. “David, please take Gwendolyn’s hand and repeat after me.”

     As instructed, David took Gwen’s hand with such care, and gave her a soft look of love, his other hand holding the wedding band.

     “I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, for today and all days after this one.” First the officiant spoke, then David repeated.

     “Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day, and know my love is present even when I am not.” Again, the officiant spoke, then David repeated. Soon the officiant gave a nod, David soon slipping the wedding band on her ring finger.

     “Gwendolyn, please take David’s hand and repeat after me.” The officiant handed Gwen the wedding band meant for David. She took his hand and looked at him.

     “I give you this ring as a symbol of our love, for today and all days after this one.” First the officiant spoke, then Gwen repeated.

     “Wear it as a sign of what we have promised on this day, and know my love is present even when I am not.” The officiant repeated, and so did Gwen. Once the officiant gave her the nod, she slipped the wedding band onto his ring finger.

     “Gwendolyn and David, you have professed your love by reciting your vows and symbolized your commitment by exchanging rings with one another, but there is one more affirmation that must be done before any celebration occurs.”

     Again, another few seconds of silence before the officiant began to speak again.

     “Gwendolyn Cooper – do you take David Sycamore to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and to be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”

     “I do.” Gwen announced for all to hear.

     “And do you, David Sycamore, take Gwendolyn Cooper to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and to be faithful to her as long as you both live?”

     “I do.” David announced with overwhelming joy.

     “By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife, David, you may kiss the bride.”

     David proceeded to lift the veil, and before leaning in to kiss her, she pulled him in, kissing him.

     All stood up to cheer and applaud for their union.

     “May nothing stand in the way of your love!” Neil called out.

     “Way to go David!” Max shouted out.

     “Now you told yourself you wouldn’t cry Nikki!” Nikki’s voice cracked with happiness, eyes welling up with tears of joy. “Oh dear here come the waterworks.”

     “It is my great honor and privilege to be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. Sycamore!”


End file.
